Batman: Targeted
by Arthur Danzi
Summary: Once individual villains, a group of Batman's sworn enemies join forces to take over Gotham City. In order to devastate the city's economy and peace, both Bruce Wayne and the Dark Knight are targets of their terrible plan! Will the Caped Crusader manage to save the city... and himself?
1. Beneath The Mask

**BENEATH THE MASK**

As it is expected of the winter, it was cold in Gotham City. So cold that nobody would dare walk the streets without the proper clothes. For any spectator, this was the scenery of an ordinary metropolis in America, but its inhabitants knew there was much more about that city.

In some street corner, a fat and short man ran as quickly as his tiny legs let him. He was being chased. Tired of running, the persecutor pressed the trigger and shot the little man, who simply fell dead in the snow - at least, that is what should have happened.

"Oh, crap," whispered the scared thug, while looking for any movement above the buildings in the area. On the ground, he could see a bullet, and a few meters away, a small metallic object that looked like… a bat. By then, he knew it was too late.

"Wait! I won't do it again! I swe-" he felt a sting in his neck and quickly lost consciousness.

"_Scum like you, capable of killing innocent men, will __always __do it again_," said a tall man in a dark suit. Among the nightly shadows, he could barely be noticed. "_Are you alright?_" he asked the other man on the floor.

"I… I'm alive. That's something, isn't it?" the chubby answered, standing up to greet his savior. "Thank you…" but he was already gone.

Nearby, someone drove an astonishing black car through the Crime Alley. _This is_ _endless_, thought the man inside, _every night is the same thing_. After a series of childhood memories tormenting him, as they would always do whenever he was there, he turned a few corners and, once far from the center, drove towards a sign that said "under construction". Soon the sun rose.

"Master Bruce," called an old man in fine clothes, "it's four in the afternoon. I'm afraid this is too much, even for you."

"I was awake until six o'clock, Alfred," said Bruce Wayne, failing to open his eyes.

"That is almost six hours out there. How many men did you put in jail?"

"You know I don't count," he answered, a lot less sleepy, "but maybe nine or ten."

"Gotham can go on with street crime. You, sir, can't go anywhere without some regular rest," stated the butler.

Bruce seemed too tired to argue. Still faltering, he stood up and said, "I need to check something in the cave."

"What about your meeting at seven with Miss Mercy, from LexCorp?" Alfred questioned.

"Reschedule it. And don't forget do tell Lex Luthor he better discuss business transactions with Mr. Fox. And in person."

"As you wish, sir."

A few minutes later, Alfred entered the cave to check on his master. Close to the entrance, there were rather peculiar objects of many forms and sizes – souvenirs of past battles, like a giant dinosaur replica; next to the "museum", in a higher place, he could see what most would never recognize as a working office, and he instantly knew his master was there.

"Do you need anything, Master Bruce?"

"Come here, Alfred. I want to show you something," Bruce responded, staring at a huge computer. "Can you see these stats? They represent Gotham City's illegal activity in the last three years."

"It appears that crime rates have greatly diminished," Alfred observed.

"In general, you're correct. The problem is that only organized crime has decreased, while street thugs seem to be springing up from thin air. I'm having trouble figuring out why."

"I'm afraid the answer to this question is quite obvious, sir. You see, as the Batman, you stimulate fear in every criminal's heart. Since the mobs, for instance, have a lot to lose, your strategy works perfectly…"

"… but those men have no choice but robbing," Bruce completed. "You're right. But if fear isn't enough to stop them, what else can I do?"

"I believe that, in order solve this problem, Bruce Wayne can be a lot more efficient than a masked vigilante. He, more than anyone else in Gotham, has the power to make a difference."


	2. Two Birds With One Stone

**TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE**

"What?!" yelled Lex Luthor after a call from Wayne Enterprises.

Realizing the bad temper of her boss, Mercy Graves decided that going to Gotham a little earlier would be a good idea.

"I better get going, boss," she said. "The meeting is in a couple hours."

"Don't even bother. Wayne said his enterprise won't discuss important business transactions with Lex Corp with anyone but me."

She stood silent. This was obviously not everything Lex had to say – he would _always_ find something.

"Who does he think he is, not even minding to call me himself? LexCorp does _not _need Wayne or whatever he can offer."

"You´re sweating, boss," she observed.

"Oh, yes… Change of plans. You will stay here taking care of the office."

"Are you going to see Mr. Wayne?"

"Of course not. However, these Gotham folks really know how to piss me off… I just decided to take an offer I had already declined. From a very affluent friend."

. . .

Back to Gotham, as the days passed, unexpected news terrorized the whole city. In the security of his manor, Bruce Wayne found what he heard hard to believe; a thoughtful well-known expression in his face.

"According to our information," said the reporter on television, "this is the worst case of companies going bankrupt at the same time Gotham City has ever experienced. Hundreds of people are already unemployed-"

"Television, turn off," said Bruce. _This is no coincidence…_

"I've never been proud of my understanding of economy, but is this situation actually possible?" asked Alfred, who was also skeptic.

"Not random, that's for sure. Get me a list of the broken companies so I can cross their data."

"Immediately, sir."

In less than five minutes, he was back.

"You won't have to look too much. All of them made recent business with your friend, Mr. Former-president."

"So Luthor is really back to the game. I better pay him a visit and find out what he is up to this time. What a time for Clark to be away."

"How is _away_ a problem for someone faster than a speeding bullet?" inquired Alfred, clearly dubious.

"_Very far_ away, Alfred. Galaxy-like away."

"I see. Nevertheless, should I schedule a meeting with Lex Luthor?" The question sounded like a humble request, which was exactly what it was. Alfred Pennyworth knew Bruce long enough to predict his next move.

"No. Since it cannot count on Superman for another week, Metropolis could make good use of Bat-" Bruce was interrupted by a loud alarm.

"That's the alert for...?"

"Hostage situation. My visit to Luthor will have to wait," he decided.

Alfred stood silent as he watched the Batmobile leave through the backdoor. For some reason, he had a feeling that LexCorp's actions were specially meant for Wayne Enterprises and… his master's true self, the Dark Knight of Gotham. Lex thought he was targeting two different enemies, but there was really only one!

If only the poor man knew what was about to happen, perhaps he could have warned his master. What if the incoming tragedy had been prevented?


End file.
